Just Another Cinderella Story
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: Jeanette hasn't believed in fairytales since her dad died. Well, she does believe she has the evil stepmother and the evil stepsisters, but knows she won't find a prince. When Simon Seville, a rock star, starts at her school will he change her mind? On Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone here is my latest story. I was going to wait until after I finished When Worlds Collide (Which will be finished sometime within the next week! Promise!) but I couldn't wait.

And yes, y'all read correctly. This is a SIMONETTE story! I feel like it's my first real Simonette, even though I've already written two. (Er, well I guess I Need To Find You doesn't count...)

Anyway the idea for this came when a good friend of mine, Simon wanna be, said in one of his reviews for When Worlds Collide that he wasn't surprised Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor weren't together because of my other stories. And that's mainly because I hate cliche happy endings and always try to make my stories different, which many times mean that the main couples don't end up together.

So, I mentally challenged myself to write a story unlike my others and I got the idea for a Cinderella type story starring Simon and Jeanette! I hope you enjoy and please read and review!

* * *

><p>"<em>And then the Prince swept the Princess off her feet and they danced the night away. Then, they lived happily ever after. The end." John Miller closed the book and looked at his daughter, Jeanette, who was curled up at his side.<em>

"_Are fairytales real, Dad?" The six year old asked her father, her green eyes filled with curiosity behind her glasses._

_John sighed. "Yes and no."_

"_What do you mean?" Jeanette asked._

"_Well fairytales are all about happily ever afters, correct?" He asked._

_Jeanette nodded and her father continued. "Happily ever afters can happen but you can't just count on a fairy godmother to make all of your dreams come true, Netta. You have to work for what you want in life. And that means going to college and getting an education."_

"_Where do princess go to college?" Jeanette inquired._

"_They go where the princes go. Um, they go to Princeton."  
><em>

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, of course they do. Just promise me that you'll go to college one day Netta and get a good education. Then, marry a good guy, even if he's not a prince." _

_Jeanette held out her pinky. "I promise Dad." _

_John wrapped his pinky around his daughter's. "Good. And remember this book holds some important things you'll need later in life."_

_A faint rumbling noise in the distance caused Jeanette to let go of her father's pinky. "What's that?"_

_John scanned the room, his brow furrowed. "I have no idea."_

_Suddenly, the room began shaking as many items fell to the floor. _

"_Earthquake!" John exclaimed as he jumped out of the bed, Jeanette right behind him._

"_John! Help!" Jeanette heard her stepmother's shout in the distance followed by her stepsisters' screaming._

_John stepped to go help them but Jeanette grabbed his wrist before he could. "Don't leave me!"_

"_I'll be right back Netta. I promise. Stay safe. I love you."_

"_I love you too." Jeanette said as she watched her father race down the hall, unknowing that it would be the last time she ever saw him._

* * *

><p>"Jeanette, bring me my breakfast!" Fiona's voice yelled.<p>

Seventeen year old Jeanette Miller woke up breathing heavily, still dressed in her clothes from yesterday and her glasses crooked on her face. That night had happened eleven years ago, yet she was forced to relive it almost every night in her nightmares.

Before then, everything had been perfect. Jeanette spent almost every day hanging out with her dad at the diner he owned. Back then, it had been a family orientated sports diner where everyone wanted to go eat, and were always treated like family.

Then, her father went and married Fiona, thinking that a mother was the only thing Jeanette was missing her life. The marriage had been more a curse than a blessing for Jeanette. Fiona wasn't fond of Jeanette and made sure they hardly saw each other and Fiona's two twin daughters, Carolina and Gabrielle, also wanted nothing to do with the bespectacled chipette. Jeanette didn't mind though. Fiona made her dad happy and that's all that mattered.

That all changed the night she lost her dad. And since John Miller hadn't left a will, everything had gone to Jeanette's stepmother. The diner, all of the money, everything else he owned, and much to Fiona's displeasure, Jeanette.

So now Jeanette was sitting at her desk in her small attic bedroom that Fiona had immediately moved her to, claiming Jeanette's old room was needed for some necessities. This had turned out to be a craft room for Fiona, although she never used it.

"JEANETTE!" Fiona's voice screeched over the intercom. "WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?"

"I'll be right down, Fiona." Jeanette promised before she turned off the intercom, not wanting to hear the horrid voice anymore and straightened her glasses so they sat properly on her face.

She scurried around her room throwing on her purple sweatshirt over the t-shirt she had worn the day before and sliding on her black converses.

Jeanette grabbed her bag and paused at her bulletin board. She looked at the smiling face of her father in the picture taken of the two of them at her last birthday party before he died. "I'm so close to Princeton, Dad. Only a couple more months then I'll be there. Just like I promised you."

She kissed her pointer finger before she pressed it against her father's face in the photo. "Then I'll work on that great guy. If there's one out there these days."

Knowing she was late enough on serving breakfast, Jeanette left her sorry excuse for a room, dreading the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Jeanette carried the tray of food out to the pool deck, spotting her stepmother lounging in one of the pool chairs. Even though it was early in the morning, Fiona was already dressed in pink high heels, a pink dress with a very low cut to show off her obvious boob job, and sunglasses that cost more than anything she would let Jeanette own, over her eyes.<p>

Fiona was skimming through her book titled, _"The Salmon Diet," _as she barely paid attention her two daughters' synchronized swimming lesson. Something Jeanette didn't think they needed to waste the money on, since both of her stepsisters stunk.

"Alright girls," Pierre, Carolina and Gabrielle's coach, said as he clapped his hands excitedly. "Now, lady liberty, lady liberty!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he demonstrated the move for the girls to repeat. "Now around the harbor, around the harbor! And hurricanes!"

"Can you believe how gifted my girls are?" Fiona asked Pierre.

He bit his lip before he quickly nodded, used to lying to Fiona. "Extraordinary talent."

Jeanette giggled as she watched the twins crash into each other while they were spinning. She crossed the deck and passed Pierre who was shaking his head in disappointment. Jeanette knew for a fact the only reason he had coached the girls this long was because of the huge paycheck he received from Fiona. That was again, more than almost everything Jeanette owned.

"Here's your breakfast, Fiona." Jeanette said as she placed the plate down on the side table.

"Is that the Norwegian Salmon I asked for?" She asked.

"Only the best." Jeanette replied.

Fiona gave her stepdaughter a look as she took a bite out of her breakfast, making sure it was what she requested. She nodded after she swallowed. "I can tell. I can't believe how much it cost to fly that stuff in from Norwegia."

Jeanette bit her lip as she exchanged a look with Pierre, who also was looking like he was about to burst out laughing at Fiona's stupidity.

"Mom!" Carolina suddenly exclaimed.

"I can't help it, C. I have a spastic colon." Gabrielle protested, and Jeanette considered herself lucky she didn't know what Gabrielle had done.

"Yeah, well you also have a spastic brain." Carolina retorted before she pushed down on her sister's head, causing her to go underwater.

Pierre blew his whistle, although Jeanette knew it'd be no use. After living with the twins for about twelve years she learned that once they start fighting it's hard to break them up.

"Girls, stop it!" Pierre yelled.

Fiona looked up from her book and pursed her botoxed lips. "What are you doing just standing there? You have to get to work at the diner!"

Jeanette sighed. "I can't go in this morning. I have this huge test at school and,"

"Listen Netta," Fiona interrupted her. "People go to school so they can get jobs. You already have a job. So you get to skip the school step. Now get to work."

The teenage chipette turned around knowing the battle was lost. "Good luck Pierre," She muttered as she passed him, sneaking a glance at the twins who were wrestling in the pool.

"You too kiddo." He whispered back. "You sure are going to need it."

After hearing his words of encouragement, Jeanette raced out to the front yard where her dad's old baby blue mustang was waiting. It was the only thing Fiona had allowed her to have.

Half way across the lawn, the sprinklers came on catching her off guard. She hurried over to the control box and began trying to turn them off.

"Leave it Jeanette! The lawn's looking a little brown!" Fiona ordered.

"We're in the middle of a drought, Fiona! We're supposed to be conserving water!" Jeanette yelled back.

"Droughts are for poor people. Do you think J. Lo has a brown lawn?"

Jeanette let out a frustrated breath before she made a rash decision and quickly cut off the sprinklers.

She sprinted towards her car, hearing her stepmother's yells behind her but not caring. She jumped in her car and drove far away from the only green yard for miles.

* * *

><p>Ever since Fiona took over her dad's diner, its business had kind of gone downhill, and Jeanette and everyone else who had worked there when her dad ran it hated what the diner had turned into.<p>

Instead of Hal's Diner, named after John's brother who had died in an unfortunate car accident before Jeanette was born, the diner was called Fiona's and had a cliché fifties theme that always made Jeanette want to vomit.

The once brown walls that held her father's motto was replaced by pink wallpaper and the sports equipment and newspaper articles that had once scattered the walls were replaced by fifties memorabilia.

The waitress were required to wear black poodle skirts with pink sweaters and roll around on roller skates, including Bethany, who was in her late forties and couldn't get around as well as she used to.

Bethany's husband Ernie, an old friend of John's and the chef of the diner since it began, was the only male staff member but also required to wear a pink chef's coat while in the kitchen. The only person who didn't wear pink was John's old friend Rhonda, who got away with wearing yellow and white sneakers when she worked.

Rhonda had been working at the diner since it opened. Working her way up from bus girl to manager and also became part of the family. She was the only one who stood up to Fiona on a daily bases and if it weren't for her, Jeanette's life would be much worse than it already was.

"Alright Ernie, that's enough with the salmon!" Jeanette could hear Rhonda exclaim from the kitchen. "You've already made salmon omelets, salmon soup, and salmon pudding!"

"I'm just following Fiona's orders. She wanted salmon and I'm delivering. You know how she is when she doesn't get what she wants."

"I don't give a rat's tail about Fiona." Rhonda retorted. "Nobody wants to eat salmon in all of their foods."

Jeanette looked up from clearing away the dishes from one of the tables just in time to see Ernie pick up a ginormous salmon and in a high pitched voice say, "Help me Rhonda! Fiona wants to eat me!"

"That's nasty." Rhonda told him with a grin as she began to leave the kitchen.

"Help me!"

"Stop that and get back to work!" She exclaimed.

Jeanette giggled at Ernie's goofiness as she placed the used dishes in her bucket before she skated over to the next table trying to stay steady on her skates. Since Jeanette was only a bus girl she wore black pants with vertical pink stripes and a pink apron over her black shirt.

"What are you still doing here?"

Jeanette froze for a second after hearing Rhonda's voice behind her. She quickly went back to picking up the dirty dishes.

"You have school young lady." Rhonda continued.

The teenage chipette turned to face the African American lady. "I'm almost done then I'll go."

"You're going to be late Jeanette."

"I know but if Fiona finds out I didn't finish,"

"You let me handle Fiona." Rhonda cut her off as she grabbed the bucket containing all of the dishes in it. "You go ahead. Your father would want you in school right now. So go."

Jeanette sighed as she watched Rhonda walk to the kitchen. She knew she was in for hell if Fiona found out she didn't finish her shift.

"Hey Netta!"

She turned to see Matt Pulmer, a regular customer, sitting at his usual table.

"Hey Matt," She greeted as she skated over to him.

"Would you mind checking on my order for me? Bethany took it about twenty minutes ago." He requested.

"No problem." She said, knowing Rhonda would also be after her if she stayed much longer. "Let me guess, scrambled eggs, bacon extra crispy, blueberry muffin, and a coke?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope, diet coke. I'm trying to watch my weight."

"_Trust me, it's not going anywhere." _Jeanette thought as she skated over to the kitchen relieved to find his order already finished.

She picked up the plate of scrambled eggs and began slowly making her way back to Matt, trying her best not to trip.

On her way, she spotted some kids she attended class with sitting at a nearby table. The group consisted of the most popular kids in school, who all happened to spend most of their free time picking on Jeanette and adding to the misery called her life.

She didn't even need to listen in on their conversation to know what they were talking about though. They came in every morning before school and on each day had a different topic. Today was Tuesday so they would be talking about the bands Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

Alvin and the Chipmunks consisted of three brothers Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville and almost every girl Jeanette knew was completely in love with one of them, except herself of course. Her father had taught her better than to go crushing on some big headed rock star.

The Chipettes on the other hand, consisted of two sisters, Brittany and Eleanor Moore and every guy Jeanette knew agreed that they were both hot.

The brothers had always been famous since they were younger as far as Jeanette knew, while the girls became famous when they were in the fourth grade. Of course the two groups weren't really lumped together until they became under the same management and Alvin and Brittany began dating.

Jeanette realized she had been too absorbed in her thoughts and the next thing she knew she was on the ground right by the popular table, with egg all over her and a shattered plate shards scattered around her.

The kids burst out laughing as they got up to leave.

"Nice going Diner Girl." Kelly Morto told her.

"Way to go Klutzo." Derek Monty added.

"Are we all agreed that when the Sevilles and Moores get to our school she is allowed nowhere near them?" Jeanette heard Kelly ask the others as they exited the diner.

Of course she knew what they were talking about. The whole school did. The Sevilles and Moores were coming to their crappy high school for the last semester of senior year. Jeanette didn't care though. Right now, she was too embarrassed to think of anything else besides what had just happened.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Bethany asked as she grabbed onto a chair to keep herself steady as she helped Jeanette to her feet.

Jeanette nodded, feeling the hot tears fall down her cheeks as she remembered them laughing at her and their cruel mocking words. "I'm fine."

Rhonda rushed over to them and wrapped an arm around Jeanette's shoulder comfortingly. "Go wash up then go straight to school. We'll clean up here and deal with Fiona for you."

"Thanks Rhonda." Jeanette managed to get out before she skated slowly to the bathroom, trying her hardest not to fall.

She held herself steady at the sink as she looked up to examine herself in the mirror. She had egg in her hair and her eyes and nose were red and puffy, clear indications that she had been crying.

Jeanette's dad had told her fairytales were only partly true and he was right.

She had the evil stepmother, the horrible stepsisters, and a crappy life. All she was lacking was a fairy godmother to make everything better.

Jeanette knew there was never going to be anyone to fix everything for her. She knew she'd just have to suck it up for the last couple months until she was eighteen and could go off to Princeton like her dad told her too.

Oh, and there was one last thing she was missing in this so-called fairytale. A handsome prince to sweep her off her feet.

And where in the world would she find one of those?


	2. A Teenage Rockstar's Hell

**A/N: **Here we are guys next chappie of Just Another Cinderella story! Nothing much happens, and it's kind of short put it gets us father in the story!

* * *

><p>"Will you stop that?" Brittany snapped at Simon. "It's annoying the heck out of me."<p>

Simon stopped bouncing his leg up and down and replied dryly, "I'm so sorry for annoying you, your majesty."

"Why are so worried anyway? You're awesome at school, Si. This should be a dream for you." Eleanor told him.

Simon looked up at his younger brother, Theodore, who was sitting right next to Eleanor. He then shifted his gaze to his other brother, Alvin, who was looking out of the limousine window from his seat beside Brittany. They were the only two people who knew why he was dreading this.

The Seville brothers had been famous their whole lives. They had always been in the spotlight, and that never bothered Simon. He always considered himself to be normal- except for the fact that his face was all over tabloids, television, and everywhere else he looked- and when he was in second grade he was ecstatic when he and his brothers started public school.

He soon realized that second grade was a living hell.

Simon was picked on, thrown in dumpsters, shoved against-and in-lockers, had food thrown on him, swirlies, wedgies, and anything else that the kids in all grades at Thomas Edison Elementary could think to do to him. Mostly it was because he was a nerd and was more advanced than the rest of his peers in most subjects. However looking back at it now, Simon could see that it was also because he was famous.

Theodore went through the same kind of torture Simon did. However his was mostly for his weight, something Theodore had always struggled with.

Alvin was treated differently than his brothers though. He was never thrown in dumpster by angry mob of middle school students, his head was never shoved down a toilet by a fifth grader, and he was never picked on by anyone. Alvin was loved by almost everyone because that's the way Alvin was. His personality made everyone want to be around him and forget that he was famous. They treated him normally. Of course he would act out, play pranks, and flirt with all of the girls in school like every other Neanderthal, but that's what made them accept Alvin in Simon's opinion.

Of course when Alvin found out what everyone was doing to his little brothers he was furious and made sure each of them paid. To this day Simon and Theodore had no idea what their older brother had done but whatever it was, they were thankful he did it. The next week, Alvin was banded from school for whatever he had done.

Simon thought he would've been ashamed to actually admit that his brother had been expelled but he had never been so thankful to his older brother in his life, because as soon as Dave heard Alvin's side of the story he promised his sons that they would never have to go through that torture again and rehired their private teacher, Mrs. Edwards.

Dave had threatened to send them back to public school several times when one of them were having trouble in school but he actually hadn't broke his promise until last week.

_***Flashback***_

_The Seville brothers were hanging out with Brittany and Eleanor in the lounge of the house they were renting. _

_Simon looked up from his calculus homework to glare at his older brother who was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it over and over again. "Will you stop that?"_

"_Why?" _

"_Because it's annoying the heck out of me and I'm trying to finish my calculus homework." Simon replied as he looked down at his homework once more. _

_Alvin shrugged. "Too bad."_

"_Seriously could you stop, Al?" Eleanor spoke from the computer. "I have to finish typing up my paper for Mrs. Edwards and that is really distracting."_

"_You don't have to type that paper, Eleanor." Dave told her as he entered the room._

"_It's due tomorrow, Dave. And Mrs. Edwards doesn't accept anything late." She said as she went back to typing on the keyboard._

"_Mrs. Edwards was fired." Dave notified them bluntly._

_All five teenagers looked at him shocked. "Why?" Brittany asked._

"_Because her services are no longer needed." _

"_Did we graduate high school already?" Simon asked confused. "Because I believe we have a couple more months before that, Dave."_

_Dave sighed. "I've been talking to Miss Miller,"_

"_Why?" Brittany asked as she sat up._

_Miss Beatrice Miller was an elderly lady who had been in the music business her whole life. When she was younger she was a performer and then when she was older became a manager for a successful girl band. After that she began working at a record company where she met the young mailroom boy David Seville. She befriended him and they kept in touch even after she retired. _

_So when Brittany and Eleanor's parents died in a car crash, Dave asked his old friend if she could watch the girls until they could find a more permanent place for them to stay. Miss Miller didn't have any children of her own and was delighted to have the girls stay with her. The girls took to Miss Miller instantly-as did she to them- so it wasn't a big surprise when Miss Miller officially adopted them. _

_Miss Miller had stayed in Chicago to be with her sick nephew while her daughters stayed with the Sevilles in L.A. Dave had made sure to only bother her when there was an emergency, so whatever he had been talking to her about could not be good._

"_Is everything okay?" Eleanor asked concerned._

"_Miss Miller and I decided it would be best if you five go to public school."_

_Simon's eyes grew wide at those two words he dreaded to hear. "What!"_

"_I brought up my math grade though. You said we wouldn't have to go if I brought it up!" Theodore exclaimed._

"_Eleanor, would you mind coming over here. It'd be easier to explain."_

_Eleanor nodded as she moved to take a seat by Theodore. "Sure thing Dave."_

_Dave sighed as he sat down in the seat across from the six. "Miss Miller and I agreed that you six need to live as regular teenagers for a while. You five have been working so hard in this world for too long you've forgotten what it's like to be normal."_

"_This is normal for us, Dave!" Alvin cut off his father. "We've been famous our whole lives!" He glanced at the Moore sisters. "Well we have anyway."_

"_We remember what it was like to be normal, Dave. It was only three years ago. Besides, everyone wants this world. It's all Eleanor and I ever dreamed about when we were normal. Why on earth would we want to go back?" Brittany protested._

_Dave stood up. "Because you five need a reality check. Now the decision is final."_

"_But Dave, don't you remember what happened last time?" Simon pleaded, hoping to remind his father of the hell Theodore and he went through._

_Simon was sure Dave was about to drop the idea of them going back when he brought up second grade but to his horror his father just turned away and walked out of the room calling over his shoulder, "My decision is final!"_

_***Flashback Over***_

Simon sighed at the memory. He still couldn't believe Dave was actually making them go through was this. Sure, the boys weren't perfect but what three teenage boys were?

He looked over to see Eleanor reassuring Theodore while Alvin and Brittany were making out once more, no surprise.

His gaze returned to staring out the window, used to being the fifth wheel in their group.

"We're about to arrive at the school." Their chauffer told them from the driver's seat.

"Thanks Ernie." Theodore told him.

"I know it's not my place but I agree with your dad on this one. I've known you kids forever and you're great, better than a lot of the people in this business, but you kids need to be, well kids for a little while."

"We're international rock stars, Ernie. How are we supposed to be normal?" Simon questioned, not taking his gaze off of the limo window.

"Dave called the school and they guaranteed that you kids would be treated like normal." Ernie promised them as they pulled in to the school parking lot.

The police we're blocking off screaming teenagers allowing the limousine to drive through the parking lot.

"Yeah normal." Alvin muttered loud enough for just his brothers, girlfriend, and friend to hear.

"Good luck, kiddos." Ernie told them as they climbed out of the limo and shut the door behind them.

Alvin wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist protectively as Eleanor grabbed Theodore's paw and gave it an encouraging squeeze as they watched the police hold back what must've been hundreds of screaming teenagers.

"We're in this together, guys. No matter what." Eleanor whispered to the others.

Simon avoided looking at all the screaming teenagers and trudged into the building behind his siblings.

* * *

><p>After meeting the principle, who was overly peppy for someone who spent all day in a public high school, the Seville brothers and Moore sisters were given their class schedules and were left alone to fend for themselves.<p>

"I hate this place," Simon muttered as he leaned against his locker, trying to avoid all the stares of the other students.

"Dave's going to realize this is a bad idea and pull us out soon. We just have to stick it out until then." Alvin replied.

"How long is soon?" Theodore asked miserably from his spot on the floor.

"Not soon enough," Brittany muttered as she reapplied her lip gloss.

Simon looked up to see a blonde girl heading towards them, wearing a mini skirt and high heels. She stopped in front of the group and plastered a huge smile on her face.

"Hi guys!" She chirped. "I'm Kelly Morto, homecoming queen, class president, and head cheerleader. I just wanted to give you a huge welcome to Thomas Edison Hugh."

"Thanks Kelly." Eleanor told her brightly and Simon mentally scoffed. Leave it to Eleanor to not see past Kelly's fake attitude.

Kelly suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh, are those Prada?"

Brittany smiled proudly as she showed off her shoes. "You know they are." She eyed Kelly's shoes as she nodded in approval. "Choo, nice choice."

"_Great, another one in her grasp." _Simon thought to himself as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thanks." Kelly told her before she turned to Eleanor. "Who designed your top?"

"Um, Target." Eleanor replied sheepishly.

Kelly giggled. "That's a good one."

"Thanks, I guess." The blonde chipette told her with a confused look on her face.

"Alright, well I have to get to Chemistry. I'll see you guys later."

Simon sighed in relief as he watched her go. Another thing he hated about being famous. The fake girls who tried to be friends with them.

His gaze suddenly abandoned watching the fake blonde when he saw a brunette chipette walking down the hallway. Her nose was buried in a book yet she dodged all the hallway traffic as if she was watching it.

"Hey Diner Girl!" A voice suddenly yelled and the beautiful chipette's head snapped up from her book and turned to the Neanderthal that yelled at her.

The jock poured what looked like a smoothie all over the chipette while everyone else in the hallway just laughed.

Tears swelled up in the chipette's eyes as she clutched her book to her chest and fled the scene.

"That was horrible." Eleanor whispered as she watched the girl sadly.

Simon nodded in agreement. "Just awful."

"Well let's face it guys. This isn't homeschooling with Mrs. E. This is a public high school." Alvin told them as he shut his locker.

Theodore groaned as he slammed his head against the wall of lockers. "We're doomed."


End file.
